The Teen Titans club a love story between jericho&raven
by Crona-Ayame-Erutan
Summary: What happens when in ep.Titans together the Titans decide to all live in that tower? Why don't you find out! Who knew something big could happen just because of a mishap? Raven accidentally walks in on jericho one night. He accidentally grabs her breast, and suddenly, they have horny thoughts of each other? i do not own teen titans or the picture, thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1:**

**how they got together part **

** ~RAVENS PERSPECTIVE~**

"i need to use the bathroom" i said as i stumbled out of bed. i was wearing a big t-shirt that was dark purple. i walked to my room door and opened it. i walked down the hallway to the bathroom. ever since that last fight with the brotherhood of evil, instead of everyone going home, we decided that we all stay here and live together. that may have been the worst mistake that Robin ever made. there was no privacy, and almost every day, someone would walk in on someone doing something. rarely, people had fights but, it was sometimes over something stupid. eventually, the tower turned into the bad girls club. where we had to avoid fight's and there was fights but it usually left the house a wreck. i kissed my teeth. eventually some people moved out, because they couldn't take it, like Pantha, Kole, and Gnarkk. but some of us got along fine. i felt the wall. i remembered that Starfire's room was just a hallway away from the bathroom. i walked down the hallway, that the bathroom was in. i rushed to the bathroom. she opened the door and went in as quickly as she could. her eyes were closed, she didn't feel like opening them, even though the light in the bathroom was already on. she stepped in and the closed the door.

** ~Jerichos perspective~**

i heard the bathroom door open. I turned my head to look and then i saw, Raven. she was wearing no shorts, or pants, just an extra large dark purple T-shirt. she had her eyes closed and she seemed like she didn't know i was in here. Thank god, she didn't have her eyes open. or else she would of seen my penis. i put my penis back into my boxers and flushed the toilet. she opened her eyes. i did a wide smile at her and waved, trying to make this situation less awkward. she looked at me wide eyed. then i realized that she was staring at my abs. i remembered that i came here only in my boxers. "oh, um i'm i'm sorry" she said as she backed away. i reached forward so i was able to say something. i accidentally grabbed her boob.

**"It's okay, Raven. you don't have to apologize"**

she looked at me. she ran out the bathroom. i faced palmed myself. was i too weird for her? i walked out the bathroom down the hall to my room. i opened the door and sat on my bed. now that i think about it, Raven looked pretty, in regular clothes. not that she didn't look pretty already. i imagined her in one of my t-shirts, and nothing else. she looked, SEXY. and i felt a sensation. i then shook my head. no i can't imagine her like that! then an image of her in lingerie flickered into my head. then i felt another sensation heat my torso. i felt my penis tingle. i shook my head. no Jericho! don't think that. then an image of raven NAKED somehow put itself in my head. i felt my penis bulge. i shook my head again. stop imagining these things! then another image flickered into my head. it was of Raven sucking my dick. she looked so SEXY. i shook my head again. i should go to sleep. i began to lay in my bed and closed my eyes.

**RAVENS PERSPECTIVE~**

i tried to close my eyes and sleep, but every time i closed my eyes, i seen an image of Jericho the things a couple would do. i closed my eyes again. i seen an image of Jericho, his head was in the middle of my legs. i felt tingling in my torso. i squeezed my eyes even tighter. the image then changed into an image of me sucking Jericho's dick. i opened my eyes. now that i think of it, how long is Jericho's... thing? i shook my head. i got out of bed and sat on the floor crossing my legs. i obviously wasn't going to fall asleep, so i may as well meditate. i began to levitate off the ground. "hey! Raven's here!" happy said. "ravens here?" all the other emotions said in different tones. "hey hey, raven" joy said. "hi" i replied. "so why am i getting these thoughts?" i asked my emotions. "well, um, lust caused them" sadness said. "lust? who's lust?" i asked my emotions. "oh, well lust is the new emotion you have!" joy said. "she's a bit nasty, but, she is still good!" adventurous said. "how long has lust been there?" i asked. "oh, well, um, lust has been there since you had feelings for beast boy. you just never met her" sadness said. "lust is a little annoying like that! always hiding!" Rage said. "well, where is she now!" i asked. "right here!" lust said. "so lust, why are you giving me these images of Jericho?" i asked. "well, you weren't complaining when it was Beast boy. now were you?" lust replied. "well, that's different! i'm over him now that he got back with Terra! so please give me a straight answer!" i asked lust. "i believe it would be best to give her the correct answer, a straight answer" polite said. "fine! well since that little encounter with that hot Blondie! i decided that you deserve to have lust for him. plus, he touched you sexually" lust replied. "that was accidental!" i replied. "well, whatever! your going to get with him, and you can't do nothing about it!" lust replied. i then stopped meditating and then went to bed.

** -THE NEXT DAY-**

~**JERICHO'S PERSPECTIVE~**

i woke up. i hopped out of bed and put on my usual outfit. i sighed. i have to get ready for another episode of 'teen titans club'. i opened my door and headed down the hallway to get to the living room. when i got to the living room i saw Raven drinking Herbal tea. i also saw Robin,


	2. Chapter 2

**`Jericho's perspective~**

I saw robin on the couch. I quickly sat on the couch next to robin. "oh good morning Jericho" Robin replied. I put my hand on his shoulder.

**"good morning to you too"**

I retorted to him through the telepathy. "oh yeah, I forgot you we're mute" Robin replied. I gave him a look.

**"thanks for reminding me"**

I replied in a sarcastic tone. "hmph. ha ha!" Robin replied. I had no Idea what that meant. then I moved my hand back to my side. I turned my head around, to look at raven in the kitchen. when my eyes reached her, I seen her staring at me. she blushed, smiled, waved and then walked out the kitchen. know that I think about it, Raven has never smiled before. I then stood up. "Jericho!" I looked at robin, who called my name. "make sure you tell everyone that we're going to that new nightclub tonight" robin replied. I rolled my eyes. "what?" Robin replied. I then began to spell out the word mute in the air. "oh, sorry" robin replied. I than began to walk out the room, as a big hoard of titans began to come down the hall. I quickly turned the other way and went the way to the roof. when I got up there I saw raven sitting on the ground, with her legs crisscrossed. I think she might be meditating. I sat next to her.

**~Raven's perspective~**

"so why didn't you talk to Jericho!" love asked me. "because, Jericho, was talking to robin" I retorted annoyed. "no! you're Wrong! he was totally checking you out! girl get with him!" joy said to me. "no!" I yelled. "he's right next to you, did you know that?" Happy said to me. I quickly opened my eyes and looked to my left. I saw Jericho next to me. he was giving a warm smile. he then placed his hand on my thigh.

**"may I join you?"**

he asked. I nodded. then I turned to face him. he then got the message and turned to face me. "like this" I said as I demonstrated. he copied me. I closed my eyes, and then I was back in the area where my emotions remained. "so now your going to bond with him!" excitement said. "yes" I retorted in a voice, that symbolized that I was giving in. "mmmhmmm, mmmhmmm! I knew you we're going to give in!" Lust snorted. "guess what Raven. when the time comes, Lust and I got a present for you!" love yelled at me. "what kind of present?" I asked. "well, you'll be losing-" love was interrupted by lust. "a little thing called a V-card. it is something, that has to be lost by the time you do some 'activities'" Lust said excitedly. "what's a V-card?" I asked. "oh you will find out when you loose it" Lust said while giving me an evil smile. I then opened my eyes. when I opened them I saw Jericho staring at me. he was blushing. about what?

**~Jericho's perspective~**

I had a gallery of horny images of Raven flickering into my head. "why are you blushing?" she asked. I gulped. I placed my hand on her thigh.

**"no reason"**

I replied. "I'm going inside" she replied in her monotone. when she got up, her butt was in my face. as she began to walk away, I realized that, her ass was nice. no disfigurement, no flatness, no problems. it was, nice and round. I stood up. I went to my room and that's where I remained.

_**-later at night-**_

I was in the living room with everyone else. "I'm going to the night club. I don't care who comes with!" Terra yelled as she walked out the tower with beast boy. she was wearing zebra stripe skinny jeans, a white mid-drift blouse, wide golden hoop earrings, white and black bracelets, and her hair was in a bun, while a bang hung over her forehead. after that I saw multiple people dash into the hallway. soon bumble bee came out with Aqualad, and speedy. Bumble bee was wearing purple skintight booty shorts, a pink mid-drift crop top, pink and purple earrings and bracelets. her hair was down and it had bouncy curls. Aqualad was wearing black skinny jeans and a purple plaid button up shirt. Speedy was wearing a black button up shirt and some black skinny jeans. they all walked out the door. I quickly ran to my room. I wanted to go. when I got in my room I opened my drawers. I put on white skinny jeans and a black button up shirt. I then ran out the door. I got in the car with cyborg, bumble bee, speedy, terra, beastboy, and Argent. we drove to the club.


	3. Chapter 3

**~JERICHO'S PERSPECTIVE~**

when we arrived i hopped out the car and walked right into the club. i stood by the bar. i felt cool this way.

"get me a Smirnoff ice... hey Blondie" a fair skinned, skinny, flat chested, woman with dark hair and a long nose said to me. I looked at her and pointed to myself.

"yeah, you! who else would i be talking to?" she said as she put me in a loose head lock. i broke out and then fled to the other side of the club. she was a weirdo. a girl pulled me into a dance with her. we we're in the middle of a crowd. they we're cheering for us. the song playing was Ayy ladies, by travis porter. the girl began twerking on me.i went with the flow. she was thick. she looked like she had an a-cup, she was thin, and tall, her hair was black with red highlights. she was dark skinned, and she was hot.

"go blond guy, go Onika!" the crowd kept cheering. her name was onika? some more people started joining the middle with twerking. after the song finished, it changed to Kstylis - Booty Me Down. she stopped twerking on me and then went to another guy. i realized i had a boner and i ran to the bathroom. i washed my face and looked in the mirror. i sighed and then walked out the bathroom. i saw the v.i.p. door. i snuck inside. i sat down in the white leather couch on the right wall. the room had a black tile, and the walls were a pure white. poles were built into the room. there was five poles in there. i realized i was the only one in there. there was five women in there all gathered in a corner. they we're in bath robes. two of them we're caramel skinned and the rest we're fair skinned. they all came close to me. one of them rubbed my chin.

"you ready" one of them asked i nodded my head. she took off her robe. she was wearing hot pink lingerie. she put her cleavage close to my face. she smelled like strawberries. another one took off her robe. she was wearing a thong and her breasts were just out there. she put her cleavage close to my face also. she smelled like a sweet sugary smell. one of the other girls made me lay down on the couch. she took off her robe and sat on me. she was wearing nothing at all, she was just naked. i felt my penis get hard. she unzipped my zipper and pulled my pants down. she took my erection out of my boxers and she began sucking it.

~**RAVENS PERSPECTIVE~**

i walked out of my room. where was everyone? i fixed myself a teapot of herbal tea. i sat down on the couch as i waited for the pot to finish. i opened the book i held in my hands. it was about telepathy, and types of magic. i got deep into my book, until the pot whistled and i turned it off. i poured myself some tea. then i went back to my room. i once again got deep into my book, and soon i drifted asleep.

**~JERICHO'S PERSPECTIVE~**

I walked out of the VIP room satisfied. They obviously weren't virgins, but, hey it was practice for Raven. At least the experience will be memorable for her?

"eh, Jericho!" Harold yelled. I walked over towards him.'What happened with you Jericho? did you get some?" he asked. I immediately knew what he meant and i nodded.

"here drink a beer Jericho" Bumble bee said as she showed some Heineken into my mouth. She obviously was drunk. i drank it anyway. When i finished I rushed over the the bar and ordered five more Heineken. when i finished all of those, bumble bee shoved her boobs in my face and then she ordered some Hennessy. she pulled my face out of her breasts and then she poured some of the Hennessy in my mouth. Then she french kissed me. I was pulled by someone from behind. I turned my head to see who it was. It was Argent. She shoved me into a three second kiss, she drank some Barefoot wine, and then she pulled me into another kiss.I sank into the kiss. The wine was still in her mouth and it was flowing into mine. Our tongues swirled around each others in the wine that was now changing temperatures in the warmth of our mouths. She pressed her pelvis up to mine. Then suddenly, someone pulled me from behind and the wine spilled out of our mouths. It was some girl. I broke out of her grasp and then i ran over to the bar and ordered some vodka. The bartender gave me a whole bottle. I drank half the bottle, and soon i was drunk. i sat in a chair at a table. Argent sat in front of me.

"BITCH, H-H-HOWS, IT FUCKING GOING F-F-F-UCKNUT, A-A-ASSHOLE!" She stuttered. I placed my hand on hers and then i said something that didin't even make sense.

**"BITCH! I'M FUCKED! I GOTTA SUCK A DICK BY TOMORROW, AND THEN FUCK SOME ASS!" **I said

"LUCKY FUCK! I WANNA SUCK A DICK AND THEN F-F-FUCK SOME ASS! B-B-BITCH, YOU GOT ME FUCK-ED S-S-SON! B-BITCHES L-LIKE ME S-SAID I DOWHN GIVE A FUCK,F-F-UCKIN ME SOFTLY I-IS THE F-F-FUCKING SHYOT!" she said as she poured a bottle of Hennessy on the side of her mouth nearly spilling it. then Terra joined the table. she pissed herself, there was a stain on her pants.

"HEY BIOTCHES! WHO YA'LL IS F-FUCKIN WIT? YA'LL BITCHES GOT SOME VODKA, MOTHAFUCKA'S" she said as she put her bra on my head. I passed her bottle of vodka nearly spilling it.

"NOT THIS SHIT! I WANT DOS EQUIS BITCH YOU FUCKIN STUPID OR SUTIN'... YOU KNOW WHAT, I THINK YOU TRYIN ME, I REALLY THINK YOUR TRYNA FUCK WIT ME, LOOKIN' UP AT ME LIKE YOU A GROWN ASS BITCH. WELL BITCH I'MMA SHOW YOU A G-G-G-G-G-GROWN ASS BITCH, I'MMA SHOW YOU WHO DAFAQ YOU IS FUCKIN' WIT" Terra said as she poured the vodka over my head. i hit that bitch in the fuckin head. Argent threw a fucking.. i don know what the fuck it was but that shit hurt!Harold threw a bag over my head and then he threw me into cyborg's car. I fell asleep.

~**RAVENS PERSPECTIVE~**

I woke up, and i sat on my bed. Suddenly my door burst open. It was jinx and Kid flash. They we're kissing, they backed up onto my bed. Kid flash began taking of Jinx's clothes. I used my powers and then guided them to their room. i rolled my eyes. Jericho walked into my room. He closed my door and then he jumped on my bed. He placed his hand on my thigh.

"** I W-W-WANNA FUCK!"**

is what he said as he pulled me with his other hand into a kiss. I sank into the kiss. Our tongues entwined and circled each other. His mouth tasted of liquor. Then he began to massage my right breast. I moaned into the kiss. He began to take off my leotard. I let him. For some odd reason, i didn't have the strength or the mind to stop him. He pulled it below my Breasts and then he began sucking them. I moaned. He began rubbing my pussy. I blushed, he's touching me there! I opened my eyes. He looked up at me. He smiled, and then began rubbing my area faster. I took a short gasp. Then he stopped and pulled my leotard completely off. I was flustered. He began taking off his clothes while grinning mischievously. When he finished he put his head in between my leg and then began licking my pussy. I moaned, loudly. I moaned again, louder. I think i was loud enough to be heard. He stopped and then he sat up. I looked at him confused. He pulled my head towards his length. I began sucking on it. Man, was his dick huge. It's probably about ten inches long and two inches wide. I tried to take in as much of his dick as i could without gagging. I began to go faster and faster, as i sucked , and rubbed my hand on it. Soon he came as i began sucking his balls. His come landed on my face. I licked some of it. Then he pushed me down and began fingering me. I moaned. He added another finger.

"AHH! Jericho!...AHHHHHH! OH MY GOD!" I screamed. He added another finger and began to go faster.

"HAAH AHHH OH, UHHHHH" I moaned. He pulled his fingers out and then licked them. Then he began to slide his length into me. I put my hand on his torso.

"i'm, a virgin" i said while turning red. He nodded and then, he began to slowly slide in his length. I bit his shoulder, hard. as soon as his length was in, he staid still, to get me used to it. After a while i nodded and then he began moving slowly. I moaned, loudly. He began to move faster, i moaned louder. Then he began to move even faster.

"AHHH! MORE , PLEASE. UHHHHH!" I begged. He began to move faster and faster. I moaned louder than before, and began kissing him. I put my legs up. he spread them out even more with his hands, and went faster. i pulled out of the kiss.

"AHHHHHH! JERICHO! MORE, FUCK ME, FUCK ME PLEASE, AHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled, as he began to go even faster. He started kissing me. I began to ruffle my hands in his hair. He began to go faster, to the point where the bed began to rock.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! JERICHOOOOOO! FUCK ME HARDER, HARDER! UHHHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE GIVE ME MOREEE!" I screamed as he began to make the bed squeak. I kissed him for like two minutes, until i pulled away.

"HAAAAAAHHHHH! FASTER, HARDER, FUCK ME , FASTER, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! FASTER! FUCK ME FASTER! DON'T STOP!" I begged. He began to make the bed squeak louder. I tried to spread my legs as wide as i could.

**~JERICHO'S PERSPECTIVE~**

I went faster and faster, just as Raven begged. She obviously was enjoying my length, because i know can't no girl deny this. Then i felt i was getting close to my peak. I began to go faster and faster, making the bed squeak very loudly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! JERICHO FASTER I'M ALMOST THERE! FUCK ME FASTER!" She screamed. I went faster and faster. Then the bed began to bang on the wall. Then i felt it coming. I was going to ejaculate.

"JERICHOOOOOOO!" Raven yelled. "Ravennnnnnnnnnn!" I yelled at the same time as her. i fell on top of her. We we're panting together, and then soon we drifted off to sleep.


End file.
